Home Is Where The Heart Is
by icequeen0131
Summary: The story opens with Jax's little sister, Casey, coming home. She has been living in Tacoma, WS under the watchful eye of Happy and Koz. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons Of Anarchy or any characters! This my first fanfic, so please be gentle :) I am a huge Tig fan and wanted to write something involving him. I am trying to set the story up in the first chapter or two so there won't be have to be a lot of back story in the later chapters. The cameo by Koz will most likely be limited to these first couple of chapters for awhile. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Up and Out

"Are you sure you have to go?" he asked. His rough hand stroked down her side as he asked his question for at least the tenth time that night.

She rolled over to face him and smirked slightly."You know, when we first got together, you were the one laying the law down to me. Telling me don't be clingy and nothing serious would ever come from this. Remember?" she inquired.

He grunted and said something incoherent. "Yea, I remember the conversation but we have been doing this for what, like a year now? I kinda like you," he confessed.

"Koz, you are so full of shit but thanks for attempting to be romantic," she replied, trying to suppress the laughter she felt coming.

"Well Ms. Teller, I guess we should get up and hit the road, get you home to Charming," he countered.

"Hmm, I need a shower first. Want to join me one last time?" she said, trying to be sexy for his sake.

He didn't need any encouragement. As soon as the words left her mouth, he hopped off the bed and pulled her down the middle of it, sheets and pillows tangling with her. She was completely naked and the sheets being thrown back from her, made her flush a little. He pulled her up by her wrists and then grabbed her waist, letting her feel his obvious excitement.

"You will be a tough act to follow, Casey,'' he said, almost sadly.

She didn't know what to say, had no smart ass answer to come back with. Truth was, she was sad to leave to Tacoma. She had made this her home for the last year and a half. But this wasn't her real home. She really lived 10 hours away in Charming, California, just a dot on the map to many but to her, the epicenter to what drove her away. SAMCRO. The club didn't drive her away, just a certain member.

A smack on her ass pulled her out of her trance. Koz was looking at her like she had seen a ghost. He opened his mouth to say something but Casey silenced him with a kiss, which deepened into heavy breathing and lots of groping.

"How about that shower?" she asked, the kissing making her winded.

In response, he grabbed her up by the ass and wrapped her legs around his waist. And for at least another hour, she forgot where she would be that night and that this time, it wasn't a visit-it was permanent.

The drive to Charming was about as pleasant it could be on the back of a motorcycle. The scenery was beautiful of course but the toll it took on one's ass left something to be desired for sure. Happy was accompanying them on the ride to Charming; the club had business to be discussed and Casey's trip just happened to coincide with the trip down there. They stopped about 4 hours into the trip for Casey to pee and to take a well deserved break.

Happy pulled Koz to the side and informed him that there was a boxing match going on that night at SAMCRO's place and that Clay insisted they stay the night and hang out.

"Did you tell him Casey was with us?" Koz asked.

"No, not my place to tell. But once we get there, drop the,' I fucked her look,' you seem to have plastered on your face here lately. It will only serve to piss off her brother and Clay," Happy grounded out. Koz nodded and looked around for Casey. He found her sitting on a bench staring off blankly at nothing.

He knew after tonight it would a long time before he saw her again. She had been an awesome distraction for the last year and he had to admit to himself that he would miss her. She basically popped up in Tacoma almost 2 years ago and sparingly started to hang out at the clubhouse. She was a school teacher during the day so she kept a low profile with the club and didn't openly hang out with any of them. At first she hung around because she didn't know anyone there and the club was always a good place to start. It didn't hurt that her brother was the VP of the Charming, California chapter and her stepfather was the President. She was SAMCRO royalty by their standards, especially since her father started the whole thing. He thought she was some uppity bitch looking to slum for awhile until Happy introduced her at a get together one night. Happy immediately put him on notice that she was off limits for all the duh reasons. Happy had made a promise in blood to Clay, Gemma and Jax that so long as Casey was around these parts, she would never be hurt, club shit or not. So, for a few months, Koz kept his distance; sure he talked to her but that was the extent. If he was checking her out, which he did all the time, it was with sunglasses on or when he was sure no one noticed. She was around 5'8 with dirty blond hair, just like her brother's. She was slender but had curves in all the right places, at least the places that filled out those Levi's she had been wearing. She had these incredibly gorgeous green eyes that always lit up when she smiled or laughed. She was beautiful and sexy but not in the skanked out, sweet butt way. She was way too good for any chump associated with the club but she never acted like it. She talked to everyone and was always very polite. That was the draw for him, not some over anxious barbie doll who wanted to blow and go.

So, it surprised him one night when the group was hanging around the clubhouse and someone had suggested a game of strip poker. Of course he immediately agreed to play, along with a few other guys and some chicks that were hanging around. They were short a person and when he jokingly suggested that Casey join in, she shocked everyone by taking a seat and slamming back a shot. As the game began and progressed, Koz was ecstatic to see that Casey had no clue how to play to poker. She was sitting there in only her bra, underwear and black high heels. All the other chicks were buck naked and a few of the guys were almost there. Koz inwardly smiled because he was basically fully clothed . Everyone else bowed out of that round and it was just him and Casey left. He was holding a straight and had no clue what Casey could be holding. She had usually been out by the time it came around to this stage of the round. She laid her cards down and smiled saying she knew she was a winner. She had 2 pair in her hand and almost vaulted off the chair because she thought she had finally won a round. Koz let her enjoy her fake victory for about 1 minute before he laid his hand down. The smile slipped from her face and she actually looked like she was going to cry. The other players starting yelling and getting wound up, egging her on to take her bra off. She had flushed to a deep red and by the look on her face, she knew she was in deep shit. He knew she was looking around for Happy to save her ass but he wasn't even in town that night. Finally, Koz silenced the yelling and offered an alternative for her. She didn't have to take her bra off in front of everyone, which elicited boos and curses from everyone. But, she did have to take her bra off for him since he was the one that beat her on that hand. She looked mildly confused by his offer. Koz made the choice for her by getting up and taking her hand. He led her through the back of the clubhouse to his room and shut the door behind him.

"I was kidding out there, you don't have to take your bra off for me," he explained. As much as he would enjoy the show, he had respect for her and for his ass. He knew Happy would beat the shit out of him if he even glanced at her the wrong way.

"Oh, ok then, "she mumbled.

He turned to walk out and give her minute to get herself together but she started talking.

"What if I told you that I knew how to play poker?" she asked.

"I would say you were full of shit, judging by the way you played out there. The sweet butts I get not knowing how to play because they can barely add 2 and 2 but I expected more from you I guess, being the daughter of a motorcycle club leader and all," he answered back.

He wasn't saying that to be mean, just trying to be honest. But, the looked that crossed her face told him that the statement he made may have cut a little deeper than he wanted it to.

"What if I told you that I knew how to play poker better than every person in this clubhouse tonight and that I only played that way because I wanted what's happening right now to happen?" she inquired.

It was his turn to be dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it because he was honestly speechless at that moment.

A moment ticked by and they both stared at each other. Without taking her eyes off of him, Casey reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She left the straps slide down her arms but she held the cups up to herself. She could visibly see Koz take a deep breath and work out in his mind what he was seeing. She wanted this from him. Not because she was on some high power trip from being a Teller but because it had been so long since someone actually sighed when they looked at her. She knew nothing would come of whatever was about to happen between them because she wouldn't let it. She had been wounded to the core from another shit head that belonged to this club so long ago and if she was honest with herself, she had never gotten over him. She pushed the thought from her mind and dropped her bra. She walked up to Koz and looked at his chest, his breathing slightly labored.

"I don't care what Happy told you about staying away from me," she said."Before this night is over, I want to be moaning your name and begging you for more. If you don't think you can make that happen, I will walk out of here and never breath a word of what happened."

Koz shifted uncomfortably and refused to look at her face. Every reason he had lined up not to fuck her was being shot down in his head. Casey Teller stood in his room, damn near naked and asking him, no correct that, begging him to fuck her. He stepped back and looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever you are trying to forget probably won't go away. But I would be more than happy to try and make you forget for a little while about it,'' he concluded.

And with that, Koz lifted her easily off the floor and planted her on his bed. And her wish came true, not a half hour after they started, she was moaning his name and begging him for more.

Koz replayed that night in his mind and knew if he had the chance to change things, he would never take it back. She had been that bright spot in his otherwise violent and alcohol induced life for a little while. She was going back home to Charming because that's where her real family was. He felt a rush of jealousy when he thought of the other reason she was headed back to Charming. The reason she had vehemently denied whenever the subject was brought up. Tig Trager. The asshole Sergeant At Arms for the Charming Chapter of the Sons. She had finally broken down one night and explained that she left Charming because she had fallen in love with Tig. They had been carrying on a relationship or so she thought for well over five months, when he laid it on her that the "thing" that was going on between them had been fun but that he didn't need her smelling after his ass all the time. The way he put it to her, the pussy was great but the hassle just wasn't worth it anymore. She confessed to Koz that she was crushed. She had fallen hard for him and had uttered the words, I love you, not 2 weeks before all that was bought down on her. Koz had sympathy for her but knew it all happened because she was young and nieve during that time and dipshit had taken advantage of her.

He pushed the jealousy aside and walked over to where she was sitting. She would be back in Charming tonight and so help him God, if Tig even breathed the wrong way in her presence, he would kick his ass in front of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons or anything related to them. Enjoy!

Ch. 2: Charming State of Mind

It was almost nine by the time they rolled into Charming. She counted the stop lights until they reached Teller-Morrow Garage. As they made the left into the parking lot, Casey grabbed onto Koz tighter. Koz had told her at their last pit stop, that the club was having a boxing match tonight; so much for keeping things quiet and creeping back into town. There were rows and rows of bikes parked near the entrance and Happy directed them into a spot. Koz stilled her before she got off the bike.

"I am going to be around for the night, in case you need me," he whispered. "If anything happens with him, anything, find me."

Casey took a deep breath and nooded her understanding. She glanced around and took it all in. There were throngs of people everywhere and the boxing ring had 2 guys dancing around in it. She caught sight of Bobby, Chibs and Juice lounging at a picnic table. As they approached, Happy yelled at them. All three heads snapped around at once.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Bobby was the first to reach them. "Casey Teller in Charming, at SAMCRO-I do not believe my eyes."

He grabbed her up in a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Come here, lass," Chibs demanded as he hooked an arm around her. "You look fuckin' amazing." Chibs always did have a way with words.

"Well, you guys look the same as I when I left. Well, maybe a little better looking," she joked.

"Looks like college and Tacoma does a body good, yea?" Juice threw in.

"So, what have I missed?" she inquired. "I see Juice still has the same retarded hairdo."

"This 'do gets so much ass, you have no idea," he explained.

"You are just in time to see the new Prospect get his shit knocked around," Bobby said. "You should get a load of this kid, Case. He's got one nut."

"Only in SAMCRO," she laughed.

The guys turned back to greet Koz and Happy and to fill them in on what was happening. Casey grabbed her bags and started towards the clubhouse.

"I'm gonna go find some place to put these," she stated.

The guys acknowledged her and told her they would be inside in a few minutes. One thing never changes, club business-it rules everything. With a sigh, she got herself together and made her way across the parking lot. She hadn't seen Clay or Jax but then again, there were crowds of people all over. She was hoping to disappear into the clubhouse but was brought up short when her name was called.

"Casey?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. She inwardly told herself to be nice and act like things were just peachy.

"Hey Tig," she said, with the fakest smile possible plastered on her face. She did a quick scan before she opened her mouth again. Yep, still hot and definitely still Tig.

"Thanks for eyeball fucking me but if you want to give the real thing a go again, my room is still straight down that hall," he said, without even cracking a smile.

"Let's go then. I've got about 45 seconds to kill. I mean, that's how long it will probably take right?" she asked.

"And it would be the best 45 seconds you've probably had in the last 10 years," he said, as he leaned in to her. But before he could continue, the rest of the group descended upon them.

"Keep it in your pants, Tigger," Bobby joked. "Come on Case. There is a beer and a bar stool with your name on it inside."

Koz came around and took Casey's bags from her. He put his hand on her lower back and ushered her inside, all the while pinning Tig with his eyes. Tig stared right back, his blue eyes sizing him up and not missing that hand on her back. His temper flared instantly and his mood turned dark when he thought about Casey in bed with that joker. Before he could open the door, Koz came back out and immediately got in Tig's face.

"Leave her alone, keep your dick to yourself and go mind fuck some other girl," he lashed out.

"Hey seriously, I've got a question for you man," Tig said. "Does she still do that thing where she grinds up against you and archs all the way back when she comes? Cuz I've to got tell you man, it is one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

Koz knew he was trying to provoke him and backed down.

"Leave. Her. Alone," he emphasized one last time and walked off.

Tig smiled to himself and went in the clubhouse. Casey Teller was back and he had every intention of picking up where they had left off.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey bounded down the stairs and went to the fridge to grab a water. She had been back in town for about 2 weeks now and was trying her best to get into some sort of routine. So, she took up jogging every morning. She had so much nervous energy when she came back to Charming, that she needed some outlet. Jogging helped clear her mind and she just felt better after running herself silly for about an hour.

She turned away from the fridge and looked at the pictures on the banister next to the kitchen. She picked up the picture of her at her college graduation with Jax squeezing her into a hug. She had missed her big brother and when he showed up to the clubhouse the night she came back, they fell right back into place-as though she had never left home. They went back to their usual ritual of drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette at least 3 times a week on the building overlooking the parking lot.

Gemma was beside herself when Casey came home that night after the boxing match. She was so happy to see her but so mad that she hadn't called to say she was moving back home. Casey had specifically wanted to avoid announcing her arrival because she knew Gemma would throw a huge party and dinner. But then again, nothing in this family was ever done low key. She sighed deep when thought about the activities that were happening that night. Gemma had relented and gave Casey some time to settle in but insisted that the "family" get together for dinner at their house. After pressure from Jax to appease their Mom, Casey gave in and told Gemma to do her thing. So, tonight was the big group get together at their house, which would eventually trickle over to the clubhouse for the guys and whatever skanks showed up over there. Gemma emphasized to Clay to let the guys know that this dinner was not open to stray cats. Casey was relieved that Gemma had requested that, she didn't know if she could eat dinner and watch Tig fondle some girl in front of her. She had seen enough of that the night she came home. Mentally slapping herself, Casey put the picture down and started stretching. She popped her IPOD earplugs in and left the house with water in hand.

She decided to take a different route and run through town and by the garage this time. Jax had mentioned he would be there that Saturday morning working on his bike until he could go see Abel that afternoon before the dinner. Casey had been so excited to finally see Abel and couldn't contain the tears at the sight of him. Jax's wife may have been a complete fuck up but that baby was a miracle for this family. She had never seen her brother so proud when he talked about all the things Abel and him would do when Abel was old enough.

Taking the left turn into the parking lot, Casey silently patted herself on the back for running that far. Hopefully, Jax could give her a ride home because she didn't know if her legs could carry back home right now. As she walked up to the garage, she noticed Jax was no where in sight. Great, she thought. Where the hell was he this morning? She didn't have her cell, so she headed to the clubhouse and hoped someone was awake enough to either give her a phone or a ride. She said a silent prayer that everyone in there was decent and that the smell of sex and booze didn't knock her down when she went through the door. Instead, she was greeted with an uncommon sight. The Prospect was cleaning the bar off and Chibs, Bobby and Juice were straightening up the rest of the clubhouse.

"Aww guys, are you cleaning up for my party tonight?" she joked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, ma'am," Bobby lied. "I knew you would be by to do an inspection."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. Walking over to the bar, she sat her IPOD and water bottle down and stretched her legs a little. She looked over to see the Prospect staring at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," she said.

"Sorry, didn't take you as the type to have a massive tattoo on their back but I wasn't staring at your ass or anything," he quickly stammered out.

In the few weeks she had been here, Casey had started to wonder if the Prospect was retarded. She truly questioned his level of common sense.

"Tattoo, uh oh. I wouldn't have thought you would have ever gotten one either Case," Juice said, walking over.

Fingering the air for her to turn around, Juice lifted her tank top up. Covering the whole lower part of her back and about 4 inches upward was a scene of The Four Horsemen.

"Whoa, that is freakin' awesome Case. Who did the work?" Juice said, admiring her piece.

"Happy. I had him do it not long after I got to Tacoma," she answered.

Chibs and Bobby walked over, looking the tattoo over as well. And that was how Tig found the crew in the clubhouse. Casey slightly bent over the bar with 4 guys staring at the backside of her.

"Hmm, guess I got here just in time," he stated, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Dude, check out Casey's tat. It's fucking sweet," Juice blurted out.

Tig strode over and elbowed Juice out of the way. He didn't know what was hotter, her shirt pulled up with the tattoo showing or the gray running shorts she was wearing that strained tight over her ass. Not one to let a moment like this slip away, Tig rested his hand on her hip and used the other to pull her shirt up her back farther.

"That is something to look at," he said, the double meaning not escaping anyone in the room's ears.

Casey snatched her shirt down and whirled around.

"Yea, thanks. Do you guys know where Jax is?" she asked, so flustered now she was sure she had turned a shade of red.

"He's gone to Lodi to get a part for his bike...he actually just headed out,'' Bobby told her.

"Fabulous," she muttered. "Juice, could you run me home?"

"No can do, Jax took my bike up there," he answered.

"I'll take you. I've got something to run over to Clay anyway," Tig offered.

What could she say? No? She wouldn't be able to get out of this without causing a scene or having the guys think something was up. She could handle this and she could handle him.

"Let's go then," she replied. "See you guys tonight, don't work too hard!"

The guys yelled their goodbyes and went back to cleaning up.

Casey walked towards Tig's bike. He had upgraded since the last time she was on it but the bitch seat was still small, even for her. She grabbed his helmet up and snapped it on. Not waiting for him, she slide onto the seat and looked at him. He was standing there with his hands on hips, smiling all the while.

"What?" she questioned.

"Just enjoying the show," he replied simply.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back while he got on in front of her. The engine roared to life and pure instinct and experience moved her to grab onto his waist. They took off and headed down the street. Casey savored the moment and tucked her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. If he asked, she would explain the wind was in her face.

Feeling her head lay softly onto his shoulder, Tig settled into the ride and decided to take a detour from Clay's. Since she had been back, he could never seem to get her alone. She either ducked out or there was someone around. He thought he would be able to talk to her at the shop since she had been helping Gemma out during the day but something always came up. They had parted ways on less than desirable terms 10 years ago and seeing her roll back into town with Koz in tow, had sparked something in him. He didn't want to put a name to the feeling but he aimed to come to some understanding with her. She was Clay's stepdaughter and Gemma's pride and joy, he did have respect for her.

Casey came out of her stupor and looked around when they came to a stop. Tig had brought her up the club's cabin in the woods.

"Uh, what the hell, Tig?" she exclaimed. "I wanted to go home, what gives?"

Tig ignored her and slid off the bike. He turned around and unsnapped the helmet off her head and hung it on the handlebar. Dashing out his cigarette, he headed up to the cabin and let himself in.

Completely perplexed, Casey rose off the bike and stomped up the path into the cabin. She slammed the door behind her and turned on him, crossing her arms and throwing her hip out.

"Why are we here?" she asked. She wanted no parts of this place. When they couldn't hook up at her parent's house or some other random place, Tig had always brought her to the cabin for sex. Just stepping foot in the place made all sorts of flashbacks crop up in her mind.

"Would you relax for just one second, please?" he snapped, his blue eyes silencing whatever question she had lined up next. "You are a really hard person to get alone, ya know?"

Casey dropped her arms and walked over to the couch. She flopped down and closed her eyes for a moment. So, she thought. Here was the conversation she had dreaded for god knows how long.

"Hello in there?" Tig said, his voice closer than she expected.

She opened her eyes to find him sitting across from her on the coffee table, way too close for comfort.

"Tig, you don't owe me anything. Things have changed since 10 years ago, forgive and forget. I was young and stupid, so can we just drop this thing and move on?" she said, years of exhaustion coming out in her voice.

He looked down for a moment and kicked non-existent dirt around on the floor. What the hell, he thought. He decided to put her theory to the test. Before she could blink or breath, Tig leaned off the coffee table and grasped her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and moved her legs into the cradle of his knees. She tried to shift away but that only brought her closer to him.

In Casey's mind, she screamed that she should be pushing him off of her, fighting him tooth and nail right now. But, her body screamed something totally different and way more powerful. She slid her hands up his thighs and squeezed. Moaning her compromise, she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. She would never know what came over her in that moment but 10 years of hurt slipped away in the matter of 10 seconds.

Tig fisted her blond hair and pulled slightly away from her. She was panting and her green eyes burned with that same intensity it had all those years ago.

"Whatever this is, has never gone away. No matter who or what comes along, this will always be there," he whispered out. He kissed her again to prove his point further and slid his hand under the hem of her tank top. Just as Casey was about to push his cut off, Tig's phone went off.

"Shit," he said, resting his forehead against hers. Looking down at the ID, he sighed. "It's Clay."

Extracting herself from his embrace, Casey moved to the window by the kitchen and smoothed her ponytail back. In the moments that had just passed, 2 things came to mind. The first was that Tig played dirty and always would. The second was that she didn't know if she could fight this thing between them. Unfortunately, Tig was right. Whatever happened 10 years ago, had never died. She was in trouble and sinking fast.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of garlic bread and lasagna filled the entire house. Casey inhaled deep, as she finished applying the last stroke of her mascara. Stepping back from the floor length mirror, she did a once over of the makeup she had put on and was satisfied. She knew tonight was just the guys but it had been a while since she had gotten all glamored up. She had told herself repeatedly that her sudden interest in makeup and a cute outfit, had nothing to do with Tig or their earlier incident. She walked over her to the closet and gazed at the racks of new clothes that inhabited it. She had sent all her clothes and belongs to Charming via a delivery service. But, Gemma's mothering/spending habit kicked in and she insisted that Casey go shopping for new clothes on her and Clay. Casey didn't know she had meant to buy her all new everything. She settled on a summer dress that hit about 3 inches above her knee. The top was fitted and belted at the waist, flaring out at the bottom. It was the exact emerald green her eyes were. Slipping on her new black, lace bra and thong, she slid the dress on and stepped into her wedged sandals. She was glad she had taken Gemma up on her offer to get a manicure and pedicure the day before. Spritzing on her perfume, the same she had worn since high school,she made her way downstairs.

Gemma turned when she saw Casey hit the bottom stair and instantly felt 100 times happier than she had been in a long time. Her only daughter going away to college had been hard but having her not return for almost 10 years, that was another story. Casey hadn't originally planned to go to college but sometime between the summer after she graduated high school and the winter of that year, things had changed. Gemma could never put her finger on it but something had definitely sent Casey into a tailspin and before she knew it, she was off living somewhere else. She had pumped Jackson for information but he knew as much as she did.

"Hmm, everything smells sooo good, Mom," Casey said, smiling as she popped a piece of garlic bread in her mouth.

"That dress looks good on you, baby," Gemma told her. "I told you some retail therapy would do the trick."

"Well, it's been a while since I've dressed up. Although, tonight probably won't get me any hot dates," she giggled.

"Say the word and any of the boys will take you out," Gemma answered, seriously.

Casey laughed out loud and went about setting the table. Apparently, everyone was coming tonight. So, she laid out extra napkins and silverware in case any random folks decided to make an appearance. The familiar rumble of bikes pulling into the driveway sounded, causing Casey to smooth her hands down her green dress. Here goes nothing, she thought.

"So, when I did my high kick, my jumpsuit completely split down the backside," Bobby laughed out. "I was so drunk, I didn't realize it until after I walked off stage and had mooned about 50 people."

The group busted out laughing. Bobby never failed to deliver an interesting and comedic story about any of his gigs as Bobby Elvis. The dinner party had migrated onto the deck and the guys were taking turns playing horseshoes. Gemma's dinner was delicious and all the guys grunted or burped their appreciation.

"Sooo, Casey Lynn-since this dinner is in your honor, please enlighten us about where ya been, whatcha been doin' and what you wanna be when you grow up," Juice stated.

Gemma smiled and passed the joint she was smoking over to Jax. "Go on baby, tell them how smart you are."

Casey suddenly felt nervous. All eyes were on her, including Tig's. The night had been uneventful concerning him thus far, although he did whisper in her ear that her dress had him wondering what she had on underneath. She smiled before she answered, replaying his voice in her head.

"Well, you guys know I went to USC. I received my bachelor's in Early Childhood Development and then stuck around USC for a couple of years and got my Master's. I did a bunch of student teaching and training for special ed. And about 2 years ago, I was offered a job up in Tacoma to spearhead a program for an elementary school in the area that didn't have one for special education kids. So, that's where I have been since then. I am hoping to get a job in Charming either teaching privately or at one of the schools," she rounded out.

The crew looked back at her in amazement. The daughter of a deceased outlaw biker club president and the queen of them all, was a regular saint.

"Uh, wow. I am like, totally speechless, Case,' Juice sputtered out. "You aren't even 30 yet and you did all that?"

"Somebody around here had to make the club look good," Jax offered up. "Besides, where do you think she got the brains from?"

The guys laughed at Jax and dispersed into the backyard. Tig got up and made his way inside to use the bathroom.

"Jackie-Boy, you're up next," Chibs yelled over. "Find a partner better than mine."

The Prospect rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I threw the horseshoe backwards instead of forwards, I just lost my grip. Shit."

"You hit me in the knee, you dumb arse," Chibs exlaimed.

"Case, you wanna show 'em how it's done?' Jax asked. "Come on, change your dress and let's kick some ass."

"Clay, you go be Jax's partner. I'm tired," she sighed.

Clay held his hands up, both shaking slightly. "No dice, doll face. I'll be worse than the Prospect and it won't be the knee that Chibs catches a horseshoe in if I'm out there."

Juice started taunting her from the far pit. "Come on, you are smart and I know you are athletic. If you were pretty, you could be the total package."

The last jab elicited ooh's and holy shit's from the group.

"You're on, ass wipe," Casey fired back. "Give me 5 minutes."

Casey trotted off and headed upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile, Tig had been in the bathroom upstairs doing his thing. He flushed the toilet and went over to wash his hands. He couldn't get over Casey's explanation of what she had been doing all these years. In a roundabout way, he asked Clay, Gemma and Jax often about what she had been up to. He had no idea she was the original Mary Poppins or at least that's what it sounded like. A feeling of shame washed over him. He had killed people. He regularly had meaningless sex with women he never saw again. He smuggled guns like candy. No wonder she all but ran out of town 10 years ago. He had told himself over and over, that blowing her off back in the day was the best thing for her and him. He had become totally distracted with her and he definitely didn't want Clay or anyone in the club to find out what they had been doing. He turned away from the counter and was about to walk back downstairs, when the adjoined room caught his eye. The door was slightly opened and when he pushed it back, he realized it was Casey's room. He looked around the bathroom, like someone was in there watching him. He looked back at the bathroom door and made sure it was locked before venturing into her space. There were clothes strewn around the room and boxes everywhere. A pink polka dotted album caught his eye and he grabbed it up. Sitting on her unmade bed, he thumbed through the pictures. In every one, she had that smile on display. The first few pages were of her at college, he assumed. She was with various other girls at parties and it appeared that she was in a sorority, judging by the matching shirts they all wore with those symbol things on there. He flipped through the rest of the album and went to replace it back on her bookcase, when a stray picture fell out. His mood went from relaxed to wholly pissed off, instantly. There in the picture, was Casey and Kozik. She was laughing her smile and Koz had his face nuzzled into her neck. Tig didn't do jealous but what he felt right now, bordered on homicide and breaking shit. Before he could rip the picture into a million pieces, he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and coming down the hallway. He had no way to get around the bed and back into the bathroom, so he shoved himself into her closet and hoped for the best.

Casey shut her bedroom door and locked it. She walked over to the bathroom and peeked in. Satisfied that no one was in there, she shut the door and moved to her dresser drawer. Pulling out her yoga style pants and socks, she dropped the articles on the bed. She rummaged around for her favorite Tool T-shirt and became irritated when she couldn't find it. Oh well, she thought. She unzipped the back of her dress and the let material pool around her ankles. Picking it up, she walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, when Tig's face emerged from inside. "Just what and the hell are you doing in my closet?"

He had stashed the picture in his back pocket while watching the peep show.

"Uh, I was looking for the bathroom. Nope, not in there," he said, looking back into the closet and trying to make light of being caught.

He may have been caught but the sight he saw right now, was definitely worth it. Casey stood before him in only a flimsy, lace bra and thong. He was staring and didn't care.

"So, this is what was on underneath that dress?" he asked, hoping his half smirk still had the charm.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?" Casey questioned, again. "Whatever bullshit you are trying to pull, please stop."

"What else did you do in Tacoma, besides teach kids? Or here's a better one, who were you doing in Tacoma?" he shot out. Whoa, he thought. Where had that come from?

"You arrogant bastard," she exclaimed. "Get out, right now. You have no right to ask or accuse me of anything."

When he didn't move, Casey reached back to slap him but was brought up short. Her hand never reached his face, as Tig caught her smack in mid air and hauled her up against him. He silenced her cry by covering her mouth with his. He kissed her roughly and held both her hands in one of his. He caught her chin with his other hand, willing her jaw to open.

Casey struggled desperately against him. She hated him right now and was so hurt that he dared to come into her room and act the judge. Her movements proved powerless, as Tig forced her mouth open with his hand, working her jaw. He dropped her hands and placed his now unoccupied hand on her lower back. She was flush against him now. Her body betrayed her, as she felt herself fully respond to him. Her hands snaked up his arms and she fisted his blue shirt between her fingers. Every ounce of her willpower, at least where Tig was concerned, had dissipated. She felt him feeling around the back of her bra for the clasp. She stepped away from him and held his gaze. Without breaking the eye contact, she unhooked the clasp at the front of her bra. He was on her before she could drop her hands. Pushing her breasts together, he nuzzled the valley that they created. He massaged them both and began tweaking her right nipple. His other hand went to work on her left breast, as his mouth replaced where his hand had been. She let out a gasp and dropped her head back. He kissed back up to her mouth and walked her backwards. All but ripping the bra off of her, he then spun her around. He had moved her in front of her floor length mirror. She looked at herself and then his reflection. His blue eyes burned a path up her body, following where his hand was going. He started his massaging again, only this time they could both see what he was doing. Casey rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her legs felt like jelly and she felt like falling over.

"Don't close your eyes," he whispered. "I'm just getting started."

She opened her eyes just in time to see his hand travel lower. Biting her lip in anticipation, she watched as he rubbed over her lacy underwear and moved even lower. His hand circled her core and she felt a moment of embarrassment when she realized how wet she was. She ground herself into him, feeling his excitement for her. He leaned her head to the side and kissed a trail from the tip of her shoulder to her earlobe. His adventurous hand slipped inside her thong and connected with her center. She moaned her pleasure and gripped his wrist with her hand. Tig was never one to slack in the sex department and today, he was more than proving his point. There in the house of Gemma and Clay, Tig was rounding third base with John Teller's only daughter.

He could feel her reaching the brink and was about to slide his hand out and something else in, when a loud knock sounded at her door.

"Casey! Did you fall in or something?" Jax's annoying voice came through the door.

Her green eyes widened so far, they probably hit her eyebrows. Tig kept her in place with his hand and nodded to the door.

"Tell him something," he whispered.

"I'm fine. One of the girls called me and we were talking about our shopping weekend coming up," she lied. "Give me a few, I'll be right down."

"Hurry up," Jax answered back.

Casey moved Tig's hand out of her underwear and stepped away from him. She picked up her bra and clasped the front closed, hugging herself for a moment. The very thing that just happened, was what she didn't want to happen.

She looked over her shoulder to see Tig adjusting himself. He was used to this sort of thing and was completely unfazed. He righted his shirt and looked up at her. He walked over and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"We will finish this. Maybe not tonight but soon," he asserted.

He turned and walked back towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Casey looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't recognize the girl staring back.


End file.
